Electric Love
by Scarlet Dew Lily
Summary: ChellDOS one-shot. Lots of smuttiness involved... Chell has certain needs that GLaDOS has picked up on. This is rated M for a reason.


_Authors Note: This story is smut practice for another fic I'm working on. It is also the first attempt I've made at writing any kind of sex scene. So... yes. Basically, if you want to read steamy amateur smut then read on. :D_

GLaDOS stood in front of Chell, her android eyes half closed seductively.

"You know you want me." Chell stood pressed against the elevator door, waiting for Her to laugh and send her back to testing.

"Do you think I'm teasing you?" GLaDOS sighed, "I've seen looking looking at the cameras in that sex deprived fashion of yours." Chell blushed, was it really that obvious? "It's starting to skew the test results, you just aren't focused." The AI was right, Chell did crave that type of interaction. And it seemed GLaDOS would have to do, seeing as she was the only other sentient being within 100 miles.

"Why are you still in the elevator? I just gave you a chance to satisfy your needs. Would you refuse water from me while dehydrated?" After returning to Aperture, craving her past interaction with GLaDOS, she had spoken to the AI numerous times. So it was no surprise when she replied bluntly,

"This is different."

"I realize that. But as a human, it _is _one of your basic needs." GLaDOS stated.

"I can satisfy that need myself." Chell growled, crossing her arms.

"Obviously you cannot. If you could, this conversation would not be taking place." GLaDOS retorted.

"Look, I'm fine, just send me back to testing."

"I think we both know that isn't going to happen. If you won't initiate contact, I will." The AI moved closer. Her scent was unexpectedly pleasant, she smelled of lavender and dusty rain. GLaDOS ran her fingers thorough Chell's raven black hair, moving up from the back of her lower neck to her forehead. She slid her fingers down past Chell's temples, and traced her jawline. She moved her palms down the sides of Chell's neck and ran her index fingers from the top of Chell's shoulders to the dip in her collarbone. She dropped her hand to Chell's sternum and felt her pulse.

"Your heart's beating faster, you like this." GLaDOS grinned, and it was clear to Chell that She liked it too. Chell decided to give into her urges, she pressed her palms to GLaDOS' cheeks, then ran her fingers down the bridge of Her nose, resting her three main fingers on the Her lips. She then slid her mouth down the same path and gently bit the AI's lower lip. She moved her fingers up to GLaDOS' forehead and let her thumbs wrap below Her ears. She brushed the AI's bangs away and pressed her own forehead to GLaDOS'.

"I do like this, you crazy robot."

"I like it too... don't stop... you fat orphan..."

"Test me, you homicidal maniac!" Chell moaned, throwing her neck back so GLaDOS could sweep her lips along it. The AI took the hint. GLaDOS was pressing her warm synthetic lips to Chell's neck, as she brought her thumbs to the middle of her forehead, and slowly slid them to her temples, rubbing in circular motions. Chell began tracing her tongue along GLaDOS collarbone, slowly moving down between her breasts. She managed to pull the top down past GLaDOS' chest and leave the sleeves hanging at her elbows. She gently gripped the breasts and let her tongue continue its movement. GLaDOS moved her hands to Chell's jaw and then began gently nipping at her exposed neck. She switched to her tongue and let it coast down along the jugular. While continuing her tongue's trail, she reached her hands under Chell's shirt, wires extended from her fingertips and spread out under Chell's bra. They reached her shoulders and mercilessly ripped the fabric apart. She pressed her nose into the hollow of Chell's collarbone, Her hands now gripping Chell's shoulders, the wires trailed down her back, pulsing with electricity and passion. Chell shoved GLaDOS onto the large couch in the back of the room. She slid her tongue along Her curvy body, starting at the top of one breast, down along her side, from hip to hip, and back up the other side. The AI gasped blissfully as Chell tugged Her skirt down and slid her palms along Her inner thighs. GLaDOS howled in pleasure, the wires, in her fit of titillation, shredded Chell's bra to rags. Chell took the hook of GLaDOS' bra between her teeth and pulled it off. She let her tongue follow the outline of Her nipple a few times before moving it across the AI's sternum to the other one. She caressed the soft breast tissue, massaging it gently with her thumb. She then traced her fingers along Her hips, dipping down as they met in the center. She slid Her underwear down to Her knees, while wriggling out of her own restraining garment. GLaDOS immediately began slipping her hands down to Chell's hips, planting kisses along Chell's abdominal region. Chell was wailing in delectation, her hands on GLaDOS' flank, her tongue slipping down along Her labia. GLaDOS fondled Chell's soft lower fleshy bits, letting her fingers reach into her, pressing and rubbing her clitoris. She kept her cheek pressed against Chell's lower stomach, she could feel her heartbeat grow faster as the sensation traveled through her body. She gasped, reaching for the satisfaction of her climax. Her tongue was still traveling into GLaDOS, stimulating the AI's pleasure senses. She moaned graciously, urging Chell onward. GLaDOS felt the sticky liquid on her fingers, and beamed at her ability to successfully pleasure her test subject. Chell threw her head back, shuddering and letting the sensational chills rack her body. She arched her spine and let out a cry of satisfaction. After the wave had passed, she resumed her motions, licking the syrupy substance seeping out onto her tongue. She tightened her grip on GLaDOS' hips as the AI let out a sigh of fulfillment, and her whole body shook with pleasure. Chell moved her hands up along GLaDOS' sides and rested them on her breasts. She leaned her head between them, panting softly. GLaDOS pressed herself closer to Chell, wrapping her arms around her back. She gently rubbed the sweat varnished muscle tissue, and felt Chell relax even further. Chell moved her head, and let GLaDOS rest Her forehead on Chell's upper chest area. GLaDOS immediately nestled against her neck. and let her lips lie on Chell's collarbone. Chell wrapped her arms around the AI, who's breathing was slowing back to normal. They lay there for 10 minutes or so, comforted simply by the other's presence. Finally GLaDOS spoke,

"I told you you wanted me." She stated simply.

"Will we be doing this again?" Chell asked, formally as though they'd just completed a business transaction.

"Of course we will. For science."


End file.
